Wrong Movie
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: What happens when the Big Time Rush boys find a porn movie staring none other than their very own James Diamond? Temperatures rise and careers are destroyed...almost. Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Movie

Chapter 1

Logan and Kendall were entranced in a riveting game of Dome Hockey when they heard the door of 2J slam. Carlos came sprinting into the room with his hands in the air. He was holding a DVD and a big goofy smile was plastered on his face. "Dudes, check it out!" he said with enthusiasm. "Not now, Carlos." Kendall and Logan said at the same time. Their game was heated and Kendall was one point away from beating Logan when, "YES!" the blonde screamed in triumph. "You sir smarty-pants must now say it."

"Ok, must we really shrink to this level of childish behavior?" Logan asked, trying to wiggle himself out of whatever _it _was.

"Hey," Kendall said firmly, "you shook on it." And with that Logan was backed into a corner.

"Fine…" he said, defeated.

Kendall cupped a hand to his ear so he could hear better. "Say it." Logan frowned as he proceeded to say "Kendall, you are the master."

"Hells yeah I'm the master! And don't you forget it!" the tall boy winked at his nerdy friend and strode towards the couch with a cocky walk. Logan smiled and followed his friend.

"Ok, now that _that's _over," Carlos said as he watched his two best friends sit on their orange couch, "check out what I got!" He held the DVD he had gotten right in front of his friends faces and saw them lit up.

"No. Way! How did you get that?" Kendall said, yanking the box from Carlos' hands and studying it. Logan looked stupefied.

"Dude, this doesn't come out for another two months." He said incredulously.

"I've got connections." Carlos said smugly. "Shall I pop it in?" He asked his band mates, fully knowing the answer.

"Hells yeah!" they both said.

"Yes! Zombie Dinosaurs 3, here we come!" Carlos shouted with joy and a rumble was immediately heard coming from the bathroom.

James came running out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his… head. "Did you just say Zombie Dinosaurs 3?" he asked excitedly. His friends turned to look at him and soon wished they hadn't.

"Ah, dude!" "Really, man?" "Cover up, will ya?" A series of grumbles and disapproving words were shouted at his direction.

"Oh, you guys are just jealous." James retorted but nonetheless he took the towel from his head and covered himself up. He walked to the couch and sat on the corner, looking at Carlos. "Well put it in man!" he shouted and his helmet wearing friend obliged.

Carlos walked to the DVD player and popped in the disk. He walked, no, skipped back and sat on the floor in front of his two fully clothed friends with yet another goofy smile on his face. "Ok, here we go!" he said happily and pushed the button on the remote so the movie started playing.

Logan was the first to notice something was off. "These aren't the usual credits for Zombie Dinosaurs." He said.

Kendal noticed something too. "And this music sounds different too." He said.

Carlos' face fell and he reached for the box the movie came in. "But my guy said it was legit!" he said sadly.

Nobody noticed James had suddenly tensed up and his 'Cuda man spray tan had banished completely, leaving him almost as pale as Logan. "You know this probably sucks, let's take it off!" he said shakily and got up to take the disk out.

"Nah, we might as well see what it is Carlos' guy gave him." Kendal said causing the Latino to shout "He said it was legit!" again. James froze in his tracks and closed his eyes as if waiting for a train to hit him. Then, it started.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wong Movie

Chapter 2

"Fuck my asshole!"

The sounds from the movie made the boys jump. The images? Even worse.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Kendall was the first to speak. James stood motionless; Carlos had his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'll tell you what it is." Logan finally said "It appears to be our James getting, and I quote, 'fucked in the asshole'"

"Again," Kendall said, "What the hell is this?" The two boys were now open mouthly stating at their friend. "So?" Logan asked, eagerly waiting for an explanation as to why his best friend was getting boned from behind on the screen.

Faint moaning was now emitting from the speakers and James flinched at the sound of his voice making the sound.

"Let's just turn it off and forget about it shall we?" he asked and reached for the DVD player once more.

"Forget about it?" Kendall repeated. "How can we forget about this?" He pointed at the screen where the other James was now being mouth-fucked by some burly Pilipino looking guy.

"Look, it was nothing ok?" James started, but Logan spoke up.

"Nothing? Dude, this could kill you. Kill us! Do you have any idea what would happen if this got out to the general public?"

"I know I-" James was cut off once more by Logan.

"Do you? Because in case you've forgotten, our demographic is millions of pre-teen girls! You think their moms would allow them to worship a boy band with a porn star in it?" Logan was now red in the face and breathing heavy and it took a lot to get the mild mannered brunette worked up like this. James could do nothing but look at the floor as even more moans were heard. 

"Dude," Kendall said "what were you thinking?" He was never one to judge his friends, but this seemed to cross the line, even for the all understanding Kendall.

"I…" James began, "it was the first week we were here. I got caught up in the glamour and wanting to make my dreams come true… I met this guy that told me I'd be awesome in this movie he was directing and one thing led to another and I…" He lost his words and began to get puffy eyed. "I'm sorry ok? The guy told me it would never get out and I was foolish and stupid and I believed him."

Soft sobs were now emitting from their well groomed friend and Logan and Kendall felt bad for yelling at him. "Look," Kendall said in a warm soothing tone, "it's ok. We'll throw the film away and pretend it never happened, ok?"

"Yeah." Logan joined in the effort to calm his friend. "And tomorrow morning first light we'll go out on a search for other copies and destroy them too. It'll be ok, alright?" he put a hand on James' shoulder and this seemed to calm the boy down and a small smile spread across his face.

"You guys are the best." James told them.

"Hey," Kendall said with a wink, "What are friends for?" the three boys smiled and looked down to see their fourth companion still transfixed on the screen as yet another pair of boys were introduced to the film.

"Uh, Carlos?" Logan said. "You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I… James," Carlos suddenly turned his head towards his towel covered friend and in complete seriousness asked "Did it hurt?"

The three boys were now looking at James with curiosity. Carlos had indeed asked a very good question and the least their 'Cuda wearing friend could do was answer it, and a few more, if they were going to pretend noting happened.

James felt ambushed but he knew his friends were not going to stop harassing him about it until he fessed up. He noticed Kendall was smiling at him now and Logan had a weird face he'd never seen before. But it was Carlos who freaked him out the most. His face was completely serious and his eyes intense, like the answer to his question would define his life forever more.

"Well," James started, "it hurt at first but, it got better later on. I-I kinda liked it." He felt hot now and was no doubt blushing when Carlos posted yet another intriguing question.

"So are you gay now?" James was shocked but it was Kendall who first said "Oooh, good question, Carlitos. Are you James?"

"You know," Logan chimed in, "that would explain why he has a different girl every week. Trying to hide his gayness." James knew his friends were only teasing, at least two of them were. Carlos was still stating at him, waiting for an answer. He steeled himself up and looked Carlos square in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said.

Logan and Kendall smiled at each other and began to think of clever insults when Carlos, yet again, shocked them all. "Show me." He said.

James was completely taken aback. "What?" he asked.

"I want you to show me how to be gay."

"Wait a minute Carlos," Logan said. He couldn't believe what his Latino friend was asking. "Are you for real?"

"Yes!" Carlos said fiercely. "I've never had luck with girls, I'm god awful at dating."

"Well yeah but that can happen to anyone." Kendall said, "That doesn't mean being gay is the answer dude."

"Isn't it?" Carlos went on. "Then tell me why I was so damn turned on by that movie." He pointed at the screen where James was now tangled in a five way. "Look at me, I'm hard as hell!" The boys looked down and for the first time noticed the bulge in Carlos' pants seemed painfully big. "Tell me if that's not gay," he finished and walked up to James.

"Show me." He said again.

"Carlos, I…" James was really at a loss for words. Sure he found Carlos attractive but…

"Oh come on, if you can do it with complete strangers what's stopping you from doing it wit a friend?"

"You know, that's a damn good question." Logan said. Kendall had an amused look on his face, as if the thought of two of his best friends fucking was a hilarious notion.

"Well, they paid me to fuck those strangers…" James said jokingly.

"Yeah, where did that money go anyway?" Kendall asked, keeping the joke going.

"Focus!" Carlos shouted and he leaned forward and kissed James full on the lips. The tall boy was surprised but pleasantly so and he felt shocked at the realization that Carlos' lips were extremely soft. He kissed his tanned friend back, placing a hand on his shoulders to pull him closer. Carlos was enjoying this and he felt himself being completely consumed in James' embrace. Finally they pulled apart and looked at each other silently.

"Well that was something." Kendall was the first to break the awkward silence. He walked over and pulled the DVD out of the DVD player and turned off all of the electronics in the room.

"Come on." He motioned to Logan who was staring at his two friends in shock.

"What?" he said in a daze.

"Let's go destroy this." Kendall said and waved the porn in front of the brainiac. "Besides," he added, "we're not doing any good here." He grabbed hold of Logan's arm and pulled him in the direction of the door. "See you later." He called back to Carlos and James. "Oh and James," he said in a teasing tone, "be gentle."

With that Kendall shut the door of 2J and left Carlos and James alone. In the hallway Logan seemed to finally find his composure. "Was that a good idea to leave them like that?" he asked their leader.

"Sure." The blonde said. "Carlos needs to explore his sexuality and finally come to terms with himself and what better than with a seasoned veteran like James?"

"Yeah, I guess." Logan said. "I just hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Movie

Chapter 3

Back in the living room of 2J, James and Carlos were still a breath away from each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Wow," James finally said, "You're a good kisser, bro." Carlos' eyes lit up at the compliment.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "'cause that was my first time kissing a guy, I didn't think I'd be any good at it!" He was all but bouncing up and down and this made James giggle.

"You're great." He reassured his friend but he felt a little unsure himself. "Are you positive you want to do this? With me?" he asked Carlos slowly, emphasizing the 'with me' part.

"I'm more sure of this than anything. I mean, look" Carlos pointed down at his crotch and sure enough his erection was about to jump out of his pants.

James smiled. "Ok." He said and leaned in to kiss his shorter friend again, but this time the kiss was different. It was passionate and full of desire. It surprised even James at how much he wanted this to happen too, not just for the act itself, but because it would be with none other than sweet, innocent Carlos. This made James so hot, his towel almost fell off on account of his own bulging erection.

Carlos could feel his friends' hard cock pocking his thigh and he almost came at the thought of having made _The _James Diamond, newly appointed porn star extraordinaire, hard. _He made James hard! _At last James' towel fell onto the floor and revealed his upright manhood. Carlos stopped their kiss and stared at it. It was so much better than on TV. He suddenly felt very hot and ashamed.

"Well don't let me hanging." James said and smiled down at Carlos, reaching for his belt buckle.

Before he knew it, Carlos' pants were on the floor and he was fully exposed. Completely resigned to the fact that he was not backing out of this, he pulled his shirt off as well and stood, naked, in front of James.

"Yum." Was all James said as he looked over Carlos' toned body. His muscles were incredible, his junk, well, let's just say Carlos could've started in a few adult movies himself no problem. James reached a tentative hand out and traced Carlos' abs with his forefinger. He'd seen Carlos shirtless numerous times, but never in this content.

"Stop teasing James." Carlos quivered at James' touch. "Just do it." The Latino's eyes were closed, his words seductive. James raised an eyebrow at his perky friends' tone and smirked a lustful smirk. "As you wish." He whispered and without warning he picked the boy up and tossed him on the orange couch face down. He straddled him, purposely caressing his cock on Carlos' butt cheeks, massaging his thighs with his hands. Carlos shivered and let out a shaky sigh. James stopped moving his hands around Carlos' thighs and instead placed them underneath the boy, picking him up and putting him in a kneeling position. He snaked a hand around him and wrapped it around his hard cock.

Carlos moaned at the sensation and his cock twitched with anticipation. James smiled at his friends' eagerness and began mercilessly pumping his wrist, jacking the shorter boy off. "Aah, yes." Carlos panted. His hips were bucking in time with James' hand, his back arching backwards giving James the perfect angle to ravish his tanned neck. He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, moving his hand madly, rubbing his cock onto Carlos, practically humping the boy. Carlos was lost in pleasure. He moaned louder every time and almost screamed out when James began to lick his ear lobes.

Suddenly, James slowed down and pushed Carlos forward so his ass was in the air, still not fully stopping his hand motion. With his free hand, he smacked Carlos on the ass, making the boy yell out "Oh yeah, Papi. Again!" he demanded it, and James eagerly obliged, smacking the boy harder this time. His own cock was twitching, its neglect no longer bearable, so James started to prep Carlos up for the real fun. He brought his free hand to his mouth and licked his fore finger, making it slippery enough.

Without a word, James slipped his finger inside of Carlos, fast. The smaller boy screamed. He wasn't expecting that at all and wasn't prepared for the pain that now enveloped him thoroughly. James stopped completely and pulled his finger out. How could he have been so stupid? He was lost in the lust of it all he went too fast and hurt his friend, the last thing he wanted to do.

"Carlos, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't…" Carlos interrupted him. "Don't stop. Give me more." He said from underneath James for even if it had hurt him, it had felt so good.

Carlos wanted this. He wanted to be fucked in the asshole by his best friend, and if James could take it, so could he. He backed his ass up towards James and this one couldn't help but smile. "Damn, Carlitos." James said. "You really want this huh?" he asked slyly, no longer caring about his previous mess up.

"Yes!" Carlos bellowed out. James was turned on even more by this sudden aggressiveness. He began jacking Carlos off again, faster if possible. Carlos started to moan again, and James resumed his ass play.

This time however, he slid his finger in slowly, pressing against his scrotum in a way he knew very well would make the Latino shoot up to pleasure nirvana. He slid yet another finger in and began to move them in and out of Carlos slowly, teasing the flesh, making Carlos crave for more. James finally put a third finger in, momentarily stopping his work on the boys' cock to hold himself up right on the boys' hips with that hand. Carlos moaned again as he felt his opening being stretched out more and more, his juices flowing onto James' digits.

When the porn star felt Carlos was opened enough, he took his fingers out and licked them, tasting Carlos, smelling him. He placed his cock at the entrance and teased it with the tip. "Tell me how much you want it." James said seductively. Carlos was so ready, so horny.

"Fuck me, James. Fuck my asshole, please." He pleaded, begged for entrance, and James smiled and thrust his cock deep inside of Carlos.

"Oh my god!" Carlos screamed out. He loved it. It hurt like hell but it hurt so good. He began to move back and forth, fucking himself with James' cock and James knew he had to start to move. He did. Fast. Rough. In and out of young, sweet Carlos. He was fucking him, and he loved the feeling. Carlos moaned with every thrust James made into him. Tears filled his eyes at the delicious pain. He wanted more and more. James, sensing his friend needed more, reached over again and began to pump at Carlos' dick with his hand. That did it.

The pleasure overpowered the pain; their bodies were writhing, consumed in their sinful act, the friction made both sweat and shiver. They were so close. So close. And then, Carlos Garcia experienced his very first orgasm at the hands of his male lover, James Diamond. James also came, hard, inside of Carlos, inside the first boy he had fucked without cameras watching. The two were exhausted. They collapsed onto the orange couch and laid there in a pool of their own cum. Mrs. Knight wasn't going to be happy with the stain.

"That was amazing." Carlos said after minutes of heavy breathing and both boys trying to come back to earth. "Thank you." He said to his friend, now turned lover.

"My pleasure my friend." James responded with a small grin on his face. Carlos looked into James' hazel eyes and smiled. He leaned close and kissed him, James wrapping his arms around him. When they broke apart it was like something had changed inside of them. This was no longer just an experiment to show Carlos what it was like to have gay sex. This was much more than that. They both knew that as much as their encounter was filled with passion, and lust, it had a much deeper meaning. They had just made love, and they were both ok with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Movie

Epilogue

James woke up to find Carlos snuggled up to him, snoring lightly. He loved the sight of this hyperactive boy in a serene state. Their room was slowly filling with the light from the outside morning sun and James reminisced about his previous night with a smile on his face. Carlos was finally getting better at being quieter whenever they had sex and it made James proud to think of how far they had come from that spontaneous afternoon on their living room couch. They were both more in tune with each others needs and wants and they had, in a burst of genius, finally acquired a bottle of lube. Their relationship was accepted with open arms and minds by the rest of the gang and it made absolute sense given that it was Kendall's idea to leave them alone in the first place. On that fateful day when Carlos had decided that it would be a good idea to see how sex with James would feel. James thought of how things would've turned out if Carlos had brought home the actual copy of Zombie Dinosaurs 3 instead of a copy of his adult movie, and he shuddered at the thought. All copies of the movie wouldn't have been discarded by his clever allies and chances of their career being ruined would have been extremely high. But leave it to Carlos to accidentally reveal James' biggest secret and find out about his sexuality all in one blow. James silently thanked the sleeping boy next to him for being so careless yet perfectly so, and making the mistake that bound them to each other for eternity. Now, they were boyfriend and boyfriend and James couldn't have been happier that his life was finally perfect thanks to his lover bringing home the wrong movie.

**Ha see what I did there? I felt like my ending in chapter three was just not good enough so I figured it add this part. Hope you liked it =)**


End file.
